Ponyo Fan
Ponyo Fan is a former bureaucrat of SpongeBob Fanon Wiki. Ponyo is one of the oldest members of the site to still contribute, having been here since 2010. She first joined the wiki around the time of the controversy over the article The Sponge, which would leave a negative first impression on most and scare them away; however, Violet has remained loyal to the wiki somehow. Over the years, Ponyo has gradually become less active, now only editing once in a while. Regarding her role in the staff and the community as a whole, she is generally in the minority in regards to how she believes the wiki should be run, with several proposals opposed by her proceeding to pass anyway. Ponyo Fan was originally set to be demoted from all her powers due to the users of the wiki voting to do so in a User Rights Review created by MoonmanFanatic. However, in a subsequent vote on the issue, users of the wiki voted for her to retain all her powers. An August 2017 poll showed Ponyo Fan to be one of the most unpopular staff members on the wiki, with a meager 21% approval rating. Following this, a demotion request was set up by fellow bureaucrat Squidnerd. It is currently at 50% support. The aforementioned poll, as well as years of tension between the post-2014 users and Ponyo Fan on ratings and rules, led to Ponyo's discharge from the administration on September 13, 2017 following a demotion request initiated by Squidnerd. She served as bureaucrat from August 19, 2011 to September 13, 2017. At a total of 2,218 days in office (6 years, 26 days), Ponyo Fan was the longest serving staff member in SBFW history. Personality Violet is known for her coquettish, comedic, and fun-loving personality. Generally speaking, she is one of the stricter members of the wiki's staff. Credits Crew *''Bikini Bottom Hearts'' - Creator, Director, Writer *''Sponge's Jazz'' - Creator, Director, Writer *''Warriors of Bikini Bottom'' - Creator, Director, Writer *''Azumanga Sponge'' - Creator, Animator, Writer *''Sandy Adventures'' - Writer *''SBFW Battle Royale'' - Creator, Writer *''Sponge x Squirrel ''- Everything *''Fanon Hotel ''- Creator, Writer *''Ponyo Fan's Unsolved Mysteries ''- Creator, Writer *''Ponyo's Fanon Sins ''- Creator, Writer *''Sponge's Atlantis'' - Creator, Director, Writer *''School Spirit'' - Creator, Writer *''Vacation: The Parody'' - Creator, Writer, Director, Producer *''When Sponges Go Bad'' - Writer *''Sponged Together'' - Writer *''Ttyl.'' - Everything *''Night of The Weresnail: Part I'' - Director, Writer *''SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures'' - Writer *''Sandy Adventures'' - Writer *''SpongeBob Babies'' - Writer *''Ponyo's Movie Night'' - Creator, Host *''The Secret Life of Pearl'' - Creator, Writer Cast *''Fanon Hotel ''- Herself *''Bikini Bottom Hearts ''- Sandy Cheeks, Squilvia *''Vacation'' - Herself *''Vacation: The Parody ''- Herself *''Sponge x Squirrel ''- Sandy Cheeks *''SBFW: After Hours'' - Herself Trends Herself *"Saw your tset" *Baka *Dumbshit *Not Safe For * do face reveal *deez nuts With Da Nerd *Seven Radio *Yes. Ses. *Tofu little shit With Bob Jellington *''Pound Jungle'' *"Stay off the s*uce" *Have you Bojack yet? Demotion Request On September 6, 2017, Squidnerd created a demotion request for Ponyo Fan. The request allowed users three options to pick from: Option A - allowing Ponyo Fan to keep all her powers, Option B - allowing for Ponyo Fan to keep just her admin powers, and Option C - allowing for Ponyo Fan to be demoted of all her powers. Option A recieved 33% support, Option B recieved 22% support, and Option C recieved 44% support. Due to no option recieving a majority, an instant run-off between Option A and Option C was initiated, in which Option A recieved 33% support and Option C recieved 61% support. Awards Fifi this show is smexy.jpg|Smexy Award Fanon Hotel, Warriors of Bikini Bottom Celeb.png|Most Likely a Celebrity in Disguise Deletion_Award.gif|Mega Deletion Award Silhouette.jpg|Smexiest User Lazaro Awards 2014 Trivia *Her bureaucratic tenure began August 18, 2011 and ended on September 17, 2017, making it the longest held position in the history of SBFW, lasting over five years. Category:Females Category:Ponyo Fan Category:Users Category:Warriors of Bikini Bottom Category:Female Users Category:Vacation (series) Category:Vacation: The Parody Category:Smexy Awards Winners Category:Badass Admins Category:American Users Category:Otakus Category:Anti-S*uce Legion Members Category:Ponyo Fan's Unsolved Mysteries Category:South Park Fans Category:Ponyo's Fanon Sins Category:Administrators Category:Sponged Together Category:2010 Users Category:Bureaucrats Category:WikiPolitics Category:User articles